


Just a Sip

by SharkGirl



Series: SouRin Week Sep 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cola Kisses, Day 5, Day 5: Cola, M/M, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wants a taste of Sousuke's cola, but the taller man won't let him have any.</p>
<p>Written for Day 5 of SouRin Week, Rock: Cola</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sip

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic I've ever written. *GASP* Have I finally learned to drabble??  
> Thanks to my betas indevan and DolphinGirl (who were shocked at how short I kept this, lol)

It wasn’t that Rin didn’t like the taste of cola.  Quite the opposite, actually.  But if he was going to make it to the World Stage, he would have to cut all unnecessary calories out of his diet.  And that included the sparkling, caramel-colored liquid.

Of course, from time to time, it didn’t hurt to have a sip.

“C’mon, just one,” Rin pouted.

“Get your own,” Sousuke side-eyed him as he tipped the can back, drinking more of the sweet, fizzy beverage.  The redhead had been bugging him for a drink since he’d walked back into the dorm and took a seat on the shorter man’s bed.

“I don’t want a whole can,” the younger man continued.  “I just want one sip of yours.”

“And I want every sip there is,” the brunet replied childishly.  “If you want some so badly, just go down to the vending machine and get one.”

“I told you,” Rin was getting frustrated.  “I don’t want to drink the whole thing.”

“Then throw out what you don’t finish,” Sousuke said and took another mouthful.

“That’s wasteful,” Rin frowned.

“Then don’t drink any,” cerulean eyes glanced over at Rin and then slipped closed as he swallowed.

“I just want a taste,” the redhead was getting angry now.  “Don’t be so greedy.”

“I’m allowed to be greedy,” Sousuke set the can down on his leg and stared at his childhood friend and rival.  “It’s my cola.”

“Listen,” Rin got serious.  “I’m not allowed to drink those types of things, but,” he stuck out his lower lip in a last-ditch attempt to get the taller man to cave.  “I miss the taste of it so much…” he sniffled for an added effect.

“So, go buy one,” the brunet drew his brows down, clearly annoyed.

“Stop being selfish!” Rin reached for the can, but Sousuke pulled it away just in time.

“Stop trying to mooch off of me,” he held the can out of Rin’s reach as the redhead tried desperately to grab it from his hand.

“C’mon, Sousuke,” Rin crawled onto the brunet’s lap and nearly knocked him over.  “Just…one…little…” he stretched out his fingers, suddenly wishing his arms were as long as Sousuke’s.

“No,” Sousuke said and pushed the redhead off of him.  “Besides,” he shook the can and a small amount of liquid sloshed inside.  “Only one sip left.”

“Sou…”

“Sorry, Rin,” he smirked and drank the last little bit.  He pulled the can from his lips and turned toward Rin so the redhead could watch him swallow, but he never go the chance.  Rin was on him in an instant, knocking the empty can from his hand and pushing him up against the ladder of the bunkbed.

Rin’s lips were on his.  Soft and warm and everything Sousuke had ever imagined they’d be.  Then the shorter man’s tongue was slipping into his mouth, coaxing it open and playfully brushing against his own.

Sousuke’s mouth tasted like cola.  Sweet and a little spicy.  But now he could taste a flavor that was uniquely Rin.

Then, as quickly as it had stared, it was over.

Rin pulled away, a huge grin on his face.  Sousuke, having realized too late that he’d forgotten to breathe, was panting, desperately trying to regulate his breathing and calm his erratic heartbeat.

Rin had kissed him.

_Rin_ had kissed _him_.

After years of thinking about it in secret, privately wondering how those lips would feel and just what the redhead would taste like.

Had Rin been feeling the same way?  Had he experienced those thoughts?  Those desires?

“Rin, I-”

“Thanks for the sip,” the shorter man beamed at him, flashing a sharp-toothed smile.  “I’m going to head down to the gym to do some reps before I shower.”  With that, Rin hopped off the bed and walked out the door.

Sousuke sat there, dumbfounded.  He blinked slowly and then drew his brows down, his mouth twisting into a frown.

“That little shit,” he growled.  The brunet stood up and walked over to the empty can, picking it up and pitching it into the garbage.

Maybe heading to the gym wasn’t such a bad idea.  He could always offer to spot Rin.

Payback was a bitch, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned that this is the shortest fic I've written to date, but...you guys have no idea. I started writing about Sousuke following Rin and finding him in the hallway all red-faced because of what he'd done and then they were going to make-out and...ugh, it would have gone on forever! But I stopped...kept it short. Go me. XD


End file.
